


The First Steps

by Zarsla



Series: Sex, Love, Life and All of the Above [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, High School, M/M, Mates, Mating, Omegaverse, Sexuality, Sexuality Issues, Teenagers, Trans Character, a/b/o dynamics, orignal work - Freeform, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsla/pseuds/Zarsla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series Summary: A cross between an exploration of my head canon and an actually story.</p><p>Story Summary: Mariana, Dalt, Lodovico, Gabriella, Mark and Charlie are friends, Then one day they present and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Birthday: Birth

## Mariana:

The baby's cry filled the air and soon the baby was washed and surrounded by a gigantic family. There were 3 girls and 4 boys.

"My baby sister?" The youngest, a two year old boy asked.

  
The woman chuckled and replied. "Not, yet sweetie."

  
His face scrunched up and asked, "When?"

  
"Soon, soon,"  
"But when?" He now whined

  
"When mommy comes back from the bathroom, we'll know."

In a few short minutes a man, weary and tired from giving birth and going to the bathroom comes in.

  
"Ah!! So now that you're all here we can begin the test." A nurse, a delta says.

  
They give the baby to the man, and he holds it. They take a pinprick of the baby's finger, which causes it to wail, and scream.

  
"May I?" The man asks holding the baby to his chest.

  
"Please, it'll calm the baby down." Another nurse, a woman replied.

  
The man lifted up his nightgown and let the baby drink on his small breast. The little boy peered very closely at the baby.

  
"Moose! Don't do that! Mommy says-" A girl about 7 begins to scold the little boy.

 

"It's okay, Terry." The man replied.

  
"And the baby's gender?" The woman asked one of the nurses.

  
"We're still determining the baby's primary gender, at the moment."

  
"Can we see?" All seven kids asks.

  
"That is up to your father, kids." Another nurse replied.

  
The woman sighed, as her seven kids gave her a puppy dog face. "Yes,yes you may."

  
The seven kids gather round a table with a petri dish, and some white powder and a drop of the baby's blood.

  
"What's going to happen?" One of them asked.

  
"I'm gonna drop a bit of water into the dish and it's going to change color."

  
"What color?" Another one, a boy asked.

  
"Either green for a girl or yellow for a boy."  
"What about if it's a delta or an Alpha?" A little girl asked.

  
"Or gamma or omega?" A little boy added.

  
"That's afterwards." The nurse replied "And if you must know, it's Red for alpha, Blue for delta, Orange for gamma and White for omega."

The nurse drop the water on the powder and stirred the blood in. As it sat it turned form a pasty pink color to deep green.

  
"Yes!" The girls squealed out. Happy at the fact that it was girl.

  
"That doesn't mean anything, it could still be our little sister." One of the boys pointed out.

  
"Female." The nurse told another nurse fill out the girl's birth certificate.

  
It stayed green for a while and then slowly but surely, it got lighter and lighter, until it was a chalky white.

  
"What does white mean?" A little girl asked the nurse.

  
"That she's an omega."

  
"So......?"

  
"It means we have a little sister, stupid head!" A boy said to her

"I'm not a stupid head!" she yelled back

  
"You put down she's an omega, right Richardson?" The nurse asked

  
"Yeah and the certificate's filled." The other nurse replied as telling the tired parnets.

  
The woman began to take her children out the room scolding them, as the man and child slowly went to sleep.

  
"Uhh...Ma'am?"

  
"Hmm..yes?"

  
"The child's name?"

  
The woman smiled as she look over at her wife and child who were sleeping. She went down the list of names for their child's name:

  
Markyle Able if it's an alpha boy

  
Yasmin Nora if it's an alpha girl

  
Taylor Lee if it's an omega boy

  
Mariana Lynn if it's an omega girl

  
"Ma'am?" The nurse asked her out of her reprieve.

  
"Sorry..." She replied a bit out of breath. "I'm a bit tired"

  
"It's Mariana Lynn."

"And Last?"

  
"Dia."

  
One of the children started crying.

  
"Excuse me."

## Dalton:

"Well," The woman smiled at her wife. "We have one of every kind now."

  
"So an omega boy?" Her wife asked.

  
She looked at the petri dish that was once yellow that now turned to chalky white.

  
"Yup," She replied softly

  
The man made a tired sigh. "Finally."

  
The woman gave a laugh as her wife fell asleep, with the baby still breast feeding on his tiny breasts.  


"His name," A nurse asks.  


"Dalton. Dalton John Reeds"

## Lodivico:

"So,"The man began "an omega boy."

"I know..."The woman replied sleepy. 

"It's just..."

"He's more likely to be sexually deviant or.... you know..."

"LGMT."

The woman and the man sighed.

"I knew we could have omega children."The man began.

"But you never wanted one.I  know neither did I."

The silence filled the room. The man sighed.

"Honey,"

"Yes? "

"Go to sleep.We'll talk more when you wake up. "

"And his name..." An impatient nurse asked.

The man gave a sigh. "Lodivico Carlton Jones."

 

## The Twins - Gabriella and Charlie:

A sigh came out from the woman. She could feel the tiredness that was deep in her bones.

"Congratulations," One of the nurses said as she gave them to the woman to be fed."Two happy healthy babies. "

"And their genders?" Her husband, a man asked impatiently.

The nurse look back at the petri dishes. The boy had just finished testing but they were still waiting for the girl's. The nursed sighed.

"Your son is a male delta but we don't know about your female child."

A growl escapes the man as he slams his fist on a table. An awkward yet tense silence fills the room.Seconds tick by, then minutes slowly counting up to-

"She's a gamma." A nurse watching the dish calls out.

Everyone lets out an audible sigh of relief.

"Their names?"

"Our daughter's name is Gabriella Anna Montoya and our son's name is Charlie William Montoya."

## Mark:

 The woman fell asleep, as she heard the nurse say that her baby was an alpha male. She felt her husbands lips kiss her forehead, as she heard the nurse parrot back her son's name.

"Mark Finnigan Hughes."

* * *

End Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Names:  
> Dia is a last name, it's of African origin mean Champion. Mariana(Mah-rEE-nuh) is a name I made up, and Lynn is a more or less common name in the US.  
> Dalton is also a really name, it's both a first and last name. Lodivico(Loh-dih-vih-coh) is a name I made up, though it does sound somewhat similar to the name Ludovico. Gabriella, Charlie, Mark, Finnegan, Hughes, Carlton are all real names
> 
> If you're confused about the titling convention go here:  
> [Zarsla's Omegaverse Headcannon: On Naming and Titles](http://z-ohc.tumblr.com/post/93265797002/gender-and-title)


	2. Presantations

## Mark:

"Today we'll be discussing Presenting and the biological diagnosis of sexuality." Mr.Parker began "Can anyone tell me what is presentation for?"

A few hands went up, including my know it all best friend Mariana. Mr. Parker eyes scanned the classroom.

"Mr. Hughes?"

_Fuck! I can't believe it. What is the reason for presentation. Uhh....._

"We're waiting." Mr.Parker interjected.

_Not to show your gender. Ummm...._

"Do you want some help Mr.Hughes?"

_To....to....Got it!_

"To help determine sexuality."

"Close Mr.Hughes but no dice,"Mr.Parker scanned the classroom again, as he took long strides around the room. "Ms.Dia, could you help your dear friend."

Mariana sighed. "It helps determine what mates are prefered. Usually through feelings in the lower region. It also allows us to releases pheromones to attract those potential mates and find the best partner, for us to reproduce and raise our kids with. As well as help our bodies through the last vestiges of physical development."

"Thank you, Ms.Dia. Now can one of you describe, what happens during it."

Another set of hands flew up.

"Mr.Montoya."

"Well in the first stage, you begin to smell like your secondary sex, eg like an gamma or an alpha. Then anywhere from a few months to two or three years, the second stage begins. One day you begin secreting a scent that screams ready to mate, along with a tingly feeling in the lower abdomen region. Now stage three starts a few minutes to a few hours later. During that time you've became more horny than usual and if you're a gamma or an omega you've got slick run down your legs and if you're an alpha or a delta then you're leeking a shit load of pre-cum-"

"Language, Mr. Montoya."

"Sorry, so anyway here's the part that every one talks about. For deltas and gammas, sex and anything else that would be considered sexual pleasure is a great relief, but there's not a strong, undying need to have and engage in those actives. However for omegas and alphas that's the case. So this is why at this stage you break out the sexual toys, erotica and porn you got on hand. Now sexuality is complicated-"

"That's enough Mr.Montoya."

"Awww! Man, I was getting to the good part!"

The students began to ask Mr.Parker to let Charlie finished.

"Fine.Fine." He conceded

"Well as I was saying, sexuality is discovered during this time. The need to be filled with a knot or just a plain cock,  or to stick it in to some thing; or to have a curve feminine shape versus a more angular masculine shape, or what other things you want them to be or to do with that imaginary, dream person in your head.All help determine a person's sexuality."

 

Mr.Parker sighed. "Thank, you, Mr.Montoya. Now class time to break up in groups and to begin working on your next project. You will argue for the rights of the sexuality that assign you. For example, should people who are transhomo be married, should or should not cishetero and other sexual deviants be denied to be married because the primary gender of the couple is the same even though they can have kids natural, and so forth?" He began assigning their projects to their groups. I was in a group with my friends, Charlie, Lodivico, Gabriella(aka Gabi), Dalton(aka Dalt), and Mariana. We were assgin the topic of _Whether or not cisheteros and other sexually deviants should be considered a type of minority._

 I felt a tingle in my lower regions and felt my cock feel more sensitive. My face began to reddened, when I smelt it. A spicy sent, that wasn't very unique but a generic Alpha smell.

_Not my final sent but..._

He took another sniff of the air when he smelled some other scents. If my face could reddened anymore my face would look like a ball fire.

_Shit, they're presenting too._

I heard a sigh, and I looked up. Mariana put her hand up. Mr.Parker who was walking around the classroom and swoop down immediately, one of his eyebrows were raised, as he waited for Mariana to speak. her legs were crossed, and she placed her wrists in an x position, as she cocked her head to right and ask very simply. "Can we go?"

Mr.Parker's eyes narrowed, he let out a sigh and said.

"Fine, just don't come back."

Wegrabbed their backpacks and left the classroom and clamored into the hallway. 

"So who wants to deal with the elephant in the room." Mariana asked

The non-existent crickets chirped in response.

"No one," Mariana continued "So I will." Pause."Here it is, we presented, at the same exact time-"

"Mariana." Charlie said. 

"Not now."Gabriella add on.

"Fine." Mariana huffed

The imaginary crickets came back and we stayed, until we got to the nurses office. The receptionist gave us a strange look, sighed and pointed her thumb to the door behind her. Inside the room were seats and cots, along with one telephone.

"You know we have to use that telephone," Dalt said in an slightly excited voice

"So I see at least one person excited for presenting." Mariana asked with a smirk

"Yeah," Dalt blushed "I'm happy."

"And what about you, Lodie?" Mariana asked.

Lodie looked up and snorted. "Yeah, so?" 

"Well it's just that...you know.." Mariana said her smirk growing more and more.

Another sigh, "Can we just call our parnets." I interjected.

Five calls later and their were five teenagers who couldn't go home.

 _"It wasn't feasible."_  Our parents argue.

"Yeah. Of course. Sure. Thanks." Mariana said getting off the phone.

"You guys can come to my families estate."

"You're rich!?" We asked,surprised. 

_They can't be or at least they can't seem to be, just like Lodie, Dalt and Me._

"No. We have some land to the side of our house, that's used for presentation."

The imginary  crickets chiped again in full earnest. Mariana sighed.

"My brother should be hear in a few minutes and we'll go hand me."

We waited a total of five minutes before her brother, Nic came by in her SUV and cane and pick us up.

"Hey Gabriella and Charlie," Nic said as we walked out of the room.

"Yeah!?"

"You smell like an omega, Gabriella and like an alpha, Charlie."

"..."

"And Dalt?"

"Hmm..."

"You smell like a girl."

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. The Prologue To     It All

## Gabriella:

I hated the idea of my family finding out I was self- medicating. So sitting in Mariana's house with everyone's parents staring down at us, pretty much meant that right now I was in a living nightmare.  _Joy._  

Everyone but Mariana was tense, we were sitting on a set of couches, sofas, and love-seats, all in a circle, us kids on one side and the adults on the other. All the while Mariana was lounging on the small sofa, taking selfies and pictures of everybody. 

"Will you stop with your liberal agenda!" 

"It ain't a liberal agenda, it's me posting and tweeting and tumbling that I've presented and I'll have things to announce after it." Mariana replied, oddly snappy.

The room fell slient again and the tense creepy back in with a vengeance. I could hear the non-existent crickets this time.  _Are they louder"_

A sigh escape from one of the parents mouth.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Charlie, Dalt and I looked up, and then looked back at our hands. I don't why the  ~~boys~~  boy and girl didn't tell them, but I knew why I didn't. It was because I didn't want to deal with any of it. I didn't want to deal with people disbelief that I was an omega, that they thought  _I didn't think so highly of myself as a gamma and was wishing I could change._  I didn't want to deal with my parents disappointment that I wasn't going to be the gamma daughter they always wanted. I just...I just want to be the me that's truly me.

"Gabi?"

"It's...just..." I sighed. "I've always known I..." I took a deep breath. "I was an omega, every since forever, I've been an omega."

"Dalt? Charlie?" I heard Mrs.Hughes ask .

Utter silence. Not a word came out either boys mouth. Just utter silence.  

 "Please say..." A sigh came out "something."

The non-existent crickets chirped again.

"Can we go to our rooms," Mariana stated "If we stay here any longer we'll all be  _very_ embarrassed."

A sigh escape for all the adults and Mts.Dia asked, "You won't mind showing them to their rooms."

"No, sir."

We got up and left, and I for one was glad that we left that shirt-tightening, nerve-racking room. We were in the backyard of the Mariana's family estate, I could see four small houses, all identically, each was a gray-silver-white marble, and look to be about two-stories tall. They were in a square formation, and while they looked pretty close together far away as we got closer and closer they seemed to be several miles apart.

"This is were the alphas and omegas part ways." Mariana said in a sing-song voice.

I felt a bit of blush, that Mariana accept my...my...trans-ness (?) so easily. 

"So...uh...where do we go?" Mark asked gesturing towards him and Charlie.

"I'll tell you that in a sec, first order of business is educating you two,"Mariana said pointing at Charlie and I.

"What business?" Charlie quipped back.

"Hey don't be so mean to one of the omegas in your pack." Everyone but Mariana blushed at that. "Anyway, you two should know you're going through an omega and alpha presenting not a gamma or delta one, so it'll be longer both by nature and the fact that your body still got to do some re-calibrating."

"Re-calibrating?" We asked.

Mariana sighed. "It's like you didn't even pay attention in health class," She sighed again. "Honestly. Anyway, since you're were born as a delta and gamma and are transiting to alpha and omega, your bodies ate alternating yourselves to fit the hormones that its been making. Same with Dalt, except it's girl hormones not boy's." Mariana stopped. "Now you alphas go that way," She pointed to her right, "And us omega will go that way," she pointed to her left."Oh, and just look for your rooms, they have your names on it." She took a deep breath and silently laughed to herself. "See you alphas, in a few days." She said waving her hand and skipping away. "We'll talk about all the juicy dets, when we reconvene."

We all blinked, Dalt, Lodie and I followed Mariana. While Charlie and Mark went in the opposite direction. 

 

The omega presenting house was bigger than I  excepted . It was three stories, rather than two. Each floor including the basement and attic had at least 7 bedrooms, plus a connecting bathroom and mini kitchen. Not to mention on the first floor there was a gigantic kitchen, a living room deck out with a pool table, a fuse-ball table and a 96 flat screen smart TV.

"You should stop gawking and check out your room," Mariana said "Oh and spoiler alert, you have a new laptop." We blinked at her and ran upstairs.

The door was green and in gold was my name,  Gabi . I turned the golden doorknob, and open the door.

The room had a king size canopy bed. The laptop was a deep blue, and it was a Windows 8, quad-processor,  touch-screen  14-inch laptop. It was plugged into  its  battery and on onside of the bed, there was a case , a wireless mouse and headphones,  and some flash drives, some were even labeled, _porn, erotica, sexual images,_ etc.  On the left side of the room there was a walk-in closet with all my sizes, on the right side there was a mini kitchen, it had an oven, a toaster, microwave and a toaster oven. As well as  fridge and  a  eating area. Right  next to the closet was a bathroom, the bath tub was the size of a mini-pool, it had the settings of _regular bath_ and  _Jacuzzi_  and  _therapy pool_ , and the shower was the size of bathtub, the towel was normal, and the sink was huge with a huge vanity mirror etch in gold.

I sighed in delight.

 

Then I felt a slight trickle of something warm, and really wanted to check out the flash drive labeled, _erotica._

 

* * *

End Chapter 3


	4. Presenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finished. And filled with smut.

## Lodivico:

_I, Lodivico aka Lodie, really want an alpha to mount me. God. That'll be so nice._

The laptop is playing a female alpha forcibly grabbing her omega and fucking her into the ground.

He twist the dildo a little more in his cloaca. _God, that felt good._

“Come on. Just a little rougher, Cameron.” He force himself down, clutching tight to the 10 inch dildo with it’s 4 inch knot, letting it-the knot-pop with that nice, audible click that’s perfectly timed with the button he pressed.

He sighed.

He changed the video this time with a female alpha and a male omega, He put it on pause. He found himself looking for one of the dolls in the container in his room. There were eight dolls, one to matched every gender. It was the latest technology, so it allowed for some customization including height, hair texture, smell, skin color,

He began resting the doll, making her way taller than him, she-Cameron-was 6’3, with boobs the size of a small tennis ball, and comfy enough for him to rub his head in. her hair was long, and smooth. And he was very pleased. He began to follow the video.

Cameron grabbed him and flipped him on his stomach as she began to caress his back and butt. her mouth and tongue began to give his butt a work-out. Her lips pound his anoala over and over again. He could feel the warm heat coil in his abdomen building and growing ready to just spring open.

“Hmm, I’m gonna fuck you like the good omega bitch you are.” She growled in his ear.

He gave a slight whimper.

“That’s right, baby” Her hands trailed down his back as she massage his butt. “I know you want it.”

He could only make whimpering and moaning sounds. Soon enough she was pounding him over and over again, He felt his cocklet get harder and he found himself cumming all over himself and her. A few seconds later and she knotted him.

## Mark:

He knew two things. One, he wanted to fuck something and two he really wanted something to fuck.

If he was in a more aware state of mind, he would be more than slightly worried about his sexual desires, and would have probably looked up various questions such as _Am I gay_ and the like. But instead he was watching two alphas (one male and one female ) getting it on. As he pounded one of the sex dolls and forced a dildo up his butt.

But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder.

## Dalt:

Her pain was slowly dimming. Her cocklet all but disappeared, and she could feel the folds of her vagina. Her breasts were larger than they were before, and she could swear her hair was longer. She knew she was a girl now, in both mind and body. And she felt herself fell asleep.

## Gabriella:

She knew two things. She wanted the pain to stop, right now. Her body was on fire and she could feel pain everywhere. Her vagina kept burning like it was on fire.

## Charlie:

He felt the pain flare through his body. Quick like lighting then he felt sleep over came him.

## Dalt:

When she woke up she want to fuck. The male alpha doll soon became her favorite one. She loved it more than she had thought but something in the back of her mind didn’t want to for this to end.

## Gabriella:

She knew two things. The pain deep in her abdomedn had died and all she wanted to do was fuck. She copied and mimic what was happening on screen with her sex doll, Loving the feeling againist her aching body. She found she had preference for playing with the male alpha doll, and played with him for the rest of the time she was there.

## Charlie:

He might have “fall-in-love” with his doll since when he kept being checked up on he was found with it, every single time. He for the most part seemed, normal, repeatedly pounding a female omega.

## Mariana:

The alphas were finally finished with her. They knotted her thoroughly and in both holes at the same time, and she felt good. She orgasmed just as they wanted her to, and know she got her reward sexual respite and some sleep.

Her body died down from it’s last sexual high. She could feel her libido slowly ebb away from her as the video slowly drifts off. She took the doll, in hand and study it for a moment. It had brown hair and green eyes, it also was 6’2 and of course, was an alpha. It was also a girl.

Technically speaking should be freaking out by many things about this situation (especially the fact that she could hear her friends, if she tried to.). But she soon found herself cleaning up the room and herself. (She would admit the shower was amazing). And she began thinking of what to do when friends came back to their normal selves.

She found herself wearing a white simple dress with boy shorts as underwear. She sat at the table downstairs and helped herself to a light lunch.


	5. Post-presenting

## Mariana:

 _God!_ How she missed doing Dalt's hair. Her hair, Dalt's, had grew out, while she was presenting and it was now at least an inch passed her shoulders. She, Mariana kept run her fingers through Dalt's hair.

"I missed your hair," Mariana started "promise to never cut it again."

"I can't promise never to cut it," Dalt began "but I can promise to not have it super short."

Mariana squealed and wrapped her arms around Dalt.

"Well it seems someone is happy." Lodivico said bring in a plate of food. It was filled with crackers and cheese spiced with various flavors. Their presentation had ended about 8-10 hours ago, but they had been asleep for most of those hours, so now they were feeling the ramifications of barely eating.

"At least when we have alphas, we won't have to worry about this." Dalt pointed out as she picked some weird smelling and looking cheese, with a brown, not-graham-cracker, cracker under it.

"Dalt!" Mariana scolded her friend.

"It's not my fault for saying the truth." Dalt snapped back

"You know she does have a point," Lodivico said coming in with their drinks. "There's a great convince in having an alpha, they provide for and make sure you have everything you need."

"I don't care, your acting as if an alpha can make sure your safe and sound. And while yes it's the stereotype that alpha's care for omegas during their heats, it totally disregards omegas who aren't with alphas whether because of their age or sexuality. Not to mention it makes it look like that anyone but alpha's can't take of omegas during one of their vulnerable times, and that's including the actual omegas themselves." Mariana replied

"We get it Ms.Activist." Mark teased as he, Charlie and Gabi came out of the kitchen with a plate just like the one Lodivico brought out except bigger.

 "Fly off," Mariana replied.

"It's not our fault, you're so cranky."Gabi taunted.

"So," Charlie butted in."What now?"

"We find out each other's sexualities?" Lodivico asked jokingly

"Uh...." Was all they could reply.

"What did you want to fuck you," Lodivico replied."Or wanted to fuck?" He said his head nodding over to Mark and Charlie.

Everyone's face flamed up.

"Lodie!" They cried out.

"Okay, I'll start." Lodivico began by leaning back in a recliner and eating some crackers and cheese from a small plate he made."I want to fuck by female alphas, so transhetero. Dalt?"

Dalt cough and said in a whisper, "I wanted to...uh....-"

"Be fucked by." Lodivico interrupted.

"To have sex with, male alphas." Dalt replied, glaring at Lodivico.

"Charlie," Lodivico called out

"Pfft," Charlie breathed out. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to answer."I wanted to fuck omega girls." He said giving an nod to Dalt, Mariana and Gabi.

"Mark," Lodivico called out.

"Transhomo, aka I want to dance with female alphas." Mark said.

"Gabi!" Lodivico rattled off.

Gabi blushed. "You go, Mariana." Her voice squeak and shy.

"Fine," Mariana sighed, slightly annoyed."Cishetero aka I want a female alpha by my side. Now you have to go, Gabi."

"Boy alphas." She, Gabi, replied meekly.

"So,Charlie,Dalt, Gabi and I are all Transhetero; Mariana's Cishetero and Mark's Transhomo. All we need are some bi-people, some Gammas and Deltas, and we'll be a walking symbols of the LGMT, Sexual Deviant and Allies communities." Lodivico joked

"Lodivico!"Mariana admonished him, with a stereotypical wave of her finger.  _"You know how I feel about those kinds of jokes, I practically could be ripping of your head if I was so tired and you weren't my friend!"_

Gabi and Charlie blinked, their mouths wide open, Mariana had spoken in Lamarian.

"You speak lamarian?"

"We all do." Mark replied.

"We're all lamarian,"Dalt began. "Or I am. Mark, Lodie and Mariana are...um...-

"We tell most people were interracial or mixed,"Mariana supplied."that were Lamarian and some other race/ethnicity. So for me I tend to tell most people I'm African-Lamarian American. While Lodie says he's Hispanic-Lamarian and Mark says he's White-Lamarian."

"..."

**Wham!!**

A door slammed open as everyone turned their heads.

An asian girl with deep eletric blue hair, eyebrows and eyes come in with a boy with green hair and red eyes to match comes in.

"So I hear there's a group of recently presented teens in here?" The girl exclaimed.

"Jackie!" Lodivico, Dalt, Mark and Mariana scream running to the girl to give her a hug.

"Hey Penn!" They called at the boy.

"Ahem!" Charlie interrupted

"What about introductions?" Gabi asked coming towards the group.

"Sorry Gabs," Lodivico said.

"The girl is Jackie, short for Jakliendia and this lovely boy, eating all of our snacks, is Penn, short for Pennilido."

"How do you say your names?"

"Jah-klin-di-uh and Pen-nil-lee-do." Jackie replied

"O-"

"Charlie and Gabriella, If you're up, let's go."

"There's mom and dad. Well then, bye guys." Charlie said leaving out the door.

"Later, and nice meeting you, Jackie and Penn." Gabi said following, her twin brother out the door.

 

* * *

End of Chapter 5 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing part 2 so don't worry, There's more to the tale. It's not over yet.  
> ~Zarsla

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on my omegaverse headcannon. Which you really don't need to know much about, but it may help.  
> So go here:  
> [Zarsla's Omegaverse Headcannon]()


End file.
